Cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) is a treatment for heart failure patients in which one or more heart chambers are electrically stimulated (paced) to restore or improve heart chamber synchrony. Achieving a positive clinical benefit from CRT depends in part on the location of the pacing site, particularly in the left ventricle (LV). Thus, placement of the pacing leads and selecting electrode pacing sites is important in promoting a positive outcome from CRT. As multi-polar cardiac pacing leads become commercially available, multi-site pacing in a given heart chamber is possible, potentially achieving greater restoration of heart chamber synchrony and therapeutic benefit. However, delivering pacing at multiple pacing sites will generally be at a cost of greater energy requirements and faster depletion of the pacing device battery. A need remains for methods and apparatus for optimizing the delivery of multi-site pacing in terms of both energy efficiency and therapeutic benefit.